The present invention relates to a copy timing control circuit for use in a double-deck video cassette recorder (VCR), particularly to a timing control in a desired operation mode during execution of tape-to-tape copying operation in the VCRs.
In case a tape-to-tape copying operation with a double-deck VCR or two VCRs connected to each other, prior art decks require one deck or one VCR to be set to a playback mode and other deck or VCR to be set to a record mode, when a video signal from the former deck in playback mode is recorded onto the latter deck in record mode. Such prior art however, has a drawback that a precise position control of tape upon copying between both decks or VCRs is hardly provided because of lack of synchronism therebetween. This drawback mostly results in not only waste of tape in using the copy mode, but also occurrence of discontinuity in recording or playback of video signal.